enciclopedia_della_sunnafandomcom_it-20200214-history
Corano
Il Corano (القرآن al-Qurʾān; letteralmente: «la lettura» o «la recitazione salmodiata») è il testo sacro della religione dell'Islam. Per i musulmani il Corano, così come lo si legge oggi, rappresenta il messaggio rivelato quattordici secoli fa da Dio (in arabo Allāh) a Muhammad (letto Muḥammad) per un tramite angelico, e destinato a ogni uomo sulla terra. Venne dettato da Maometto a vari testimoni che ne impararono a memoria alcuni versetti o tutto il suo corpus, e a vari compilatori - detti kātib (pl. kuttāb) - tra cui vi furono Muʿāwiya b. Abī Sufyān, Abd Allah b. Sa'd ibn Abi Sarh e Zayd b. Thābit. Dai kuttāb venne quindi scritto su vari supporti (presumibilmente pezzi di legno, osso, pergamena, tessuti serici) che furono poi raccolti e risistemati definitivamente su ordine del califfo ʿUthmān b. ʿAffān. Egli fece realizzare le prime quattro copie complete manoscritte (che inviò nelle quattro città principali della Umma) e fece bruciare le versioni discordanti. A questo riguardo, si è ipotizzato che dei manoscritti ritrovati a Ṣanʿāʾ nel 1972, più antichi di quelli di ʿUthmānIl radiocarbonio li data al 99% prima del 671 DC, con una probabilità del 95.5% di essere più antichi del 661 e con un 75% di probabilità di risalire a prima del 646. potessero costituire una versione inedita del Corano, diversa da quella conosciuta; l'analisi dei testi ha tuttavia dimostrato che non contenevano sostanziali variazioni[It should be mentioned that the article's alarmist tone concerning the discovery of the Yemeni manuscripts seems totally uncalled for. Lester admits that so far the manuscripts show some unconventional verse orderings, minor textual variations, and rare styles of orthography and artistic embellishment. However, the past existence of such manuscripts is well known to Muslims and those that did not completely agree with the Uthmanic text were eliminated in various ways. The recovery of an ancient manuscript dating back to the earliest history of Islam that differs in minor ways from the Uthmanic text and that was eliminated from circulation will hardly cause Muslims to feel the need to rewrite their history; if anything, it will only confirm it for them."](i manoscritti) "do not appear to have any startling or major changes but belong to the class of minor textual variations that have been known for centuries." Carl Ernst, "The Word of God: The Qur'an. Following Muhammad: Rethinking Islam in the Contemporary World'', The University of North Carolina Press, 2003, p. 100. ISBN 0-8078-2837-8.[ e che si trattava di manoscritti di fortuna, probabilmente utilizzati da musulmani non raggiunti dal testo di Uthman.Jones admits there have been 'trifling' changes made to the Uthmanic recension. Khalidi says the traditional Muslim account of the Koran's development is still more or less true. 'I haven't yet seen anything to radically alter my view,' he says. Jones believes that the San'a Koran could just be a bad copy that was being used by people to whom the Uthmanic text had not reached yet. 'It's not inconceivable that after the promulgation of the Uthmanic text, it took a long time to filter down.' Tarif Khalidi e Allen Jones intervistati dal Guardian, 2000. Nel giro di 20 anni dalla morte del Profeta, comunque, il Corano comparve nella sua forma scritta ed escluse le aggiunte di circa 1.000 Alif (prime lettere dell'alfabeto arabo) fatte da Al-Hajjaj ibn Yusuf nel 700, e sarebbe rimasto pressoché invariato.Queryng the Koran Taher, Abul (8 August 2000), The Guardian Struttura Il Corano è diviso in 114 capitoli, detti sūre, a loro volta divise in 6236 versetti (sing. āya, pl. āyyāt), 77.934Questa cifra è stata fornita da Jalāl al-Dīn Suyūṭī ma, a seconda del modo di contare alcune parole, il numero può calare a 77.437 o a 77.277. parole e 3.474.000 consonanti. Questo numero però varia per la redazione messa a punto in alcuni ambienti sciiti che vi comprendono infatti alcuni versetti riguardanti l'episodio del Ghadir Khumm e due intere sure, chiamate "sura delle due luci" (sūrat al-nūrayn) e "sura della luogotenenza" (sūrat al-wilāya).Il Corano, intr., trad. e note di Alessandro Bausani, Firenze, Sansoni, 1961, p. XLVIII dell'Introduzione. Peraltro non solo il Corano sciita differisce dalla vulgata di ʿUthmān, ma anche dobbiamo dedurre lo fossero le copie difformi, possedute da Compagni quali Zayd b. Thābit, Ibn ʿAbbās, Ubayy b. Kaʿb e Ibn Masʿūd, e distrutte per ordine del terzo califfo "ortodosso". Ogni sura, con l'eccezione della nona, comincia con: "Nel nome di Dio, il clemente, il misericordioso", un versetto che è conteggiato solo nella prima sura. Divisioni: Ḥizb o Manzil Il Corano viene artificiosamente diviso in 30 parti (juz), mentre col termine ḥizb (letteralmente "parte") o manzil (letteralmente "casa") viene indicata da più di un secolo ogni sessantesima parte del Corano, marcata da un simbolo tipografico speciale, collocato al margine della copia a stampa. Tale divisione è legata alla pia pratica di recitare il testo coranico (un intero juz, eventualmente ripartito in due ḥizb, da recitare in momenti diversi della giornata, nel corso di tutto il mese lunare di Ramadan (di 30 giorni) in cui si crede che la Rivelazione sia stata fatta "discendere" da Dio al profeta Maometto. Tuttavia la ripartizione più anticamente attestata è quella di recitare il Corano per juz, anziché per ḥizb / manzil. Gli ḥizb o manzil risultano essere (con l'esclusione della Sura al-fātiḥa, ovvero "sura aprente" che apre l'elenco delle 114 sure), in funzione della diversa lunghezza delle sure: * Manzil 1 = 3 Sure, cioè 2--4 * Manzil 2 = 5 Sure, cioè 5--9 * Manzil 3 = 7 Sure, cioè 10—16 * Manzil 4 = 9 Sure, cioè 17—25 * Manzil 5 = 11 Sure, cioè 26—36 * Manzil 6 = 13 Sure, cioè 37—49 * Manzil 7 = 65 Sure, cioè 50—114 Sure meccane e medinesi Le sure sono divise in meccane e medinesi, a seconda del periodo in cui furono rivelate. Le prime sono state rivelate prima dell'emigrazione (Egira) di Maometto da Mecca a Medina, le seconde sono invece quelle successive all'emigrazione. Questa divisione non identifica peraltro il luogo della rivelazione, ma il periodo storico. In generale le sure meccane sono più brevi e di contenuto più intenso e immediato da un punto di vista emotivo (si racconta di conversioni improvvise al solo sentire la loro predicazione); le sure medinesi risalgono invece al periodo in cui il profeta Maometto era a capo della neonata comunità islamica e sono caratterizzate da norme religiose e istruzioni attinenti alla vita della comunità. Ordine delle sure Le sure - aperte tutte, salvo la sura IX, dalla basmala - cioè dalla formula Nel nome di Dio, il Clemente, il Misericordioso (بسم الله الرحمن الرحيم Bi-smi llāhi al-Raḥmāni al-Raḥīmi) - non sono disposte in ordine cronologico ma secondo la lunghezza (cosa che rende complicatissima un'accettabile comprensione del Testo Sacro islamico attraverso una sua lettura superficiale), anche se per i musulmani esse sono state disposte nell'ordine in cui furono insegnate al profeta Maometto dall'Angelo Gabriele (l'Islam non parla mai di arcangeli) e quindi come il profeta le avrebbe successivamente recitate ai fedeli durante il mese di ramadan. L'ordine non riflette comunque la loro importanza in quanto per i fedeli dell'Islam esse sono tutte egualmente importanti. Analizzando l'ordine delle sure da un punto di vista storico-sociologico, si può cercare l'influenza del periodo storico e del contesto in cui furono trascritte. Conducendo un'analisi laica, si può ipotizzare che il Corano fu così confezionato perché il contesto sociale imponeva che si fosse più attenti al lato politico del carisma del profeta, cioè come si era espresso a Medina, in un tempo cronologico più vicino a chi ne aveva assunto l’eredità religiosa e politica. Secondo questa ipotesi, questa struttura corrisponde a un disegno preciso, coerente con le esigenze di un potere che aveva bisogno di dare uno stabile fondamento di autorità ai nuovi ordinamenti sociali e politici. Letture del Corano Malgrado ogni sforzo di fissare per iscritto senza alcun errore il testo delle rivelazioni, non poté essere tuttavia conservato al di là d'ogni dubbio il ritmo delle frasi. Ciò era dovuto al fatto che la lingua araba non conosceva i segni d'interpunzione e ogni proposizione acquistava una sua autonomia solo tramite le congiunzioni "wa" e "fa" (quest'ultima marcante il cambiamento di soggetto rispetto alla proposizione precedente). La buona fede dei musulmani può essere attestata dal fatto che, consci che l'esistenza o meno di una pausa può mutare il significato della frase (valga l'esempio del noto adagio latino: Ibis redibis non morieris in bello), gli incaricati di redigere il testo non imposero, per mancanza di unanimità di consensi, una lettura che prevalesse rispetto alle altre concorrenti. Tale diversità di "letture" ( qirāʾāt ) è ancora una delle caratteristiche delle copie stampate del Corano, che privilegerà questa o quella delle "letture". L'edizione commissionata in Egitto da re Fuʾād I e realizzata nel 1924, decise che per quella che viene chiamata "edizione fuʾadina" si usasse quella di Ḥafṣ b. Sulaymān b. al-Mughīra al-Asadī, avuta da ʿĀṣim b. Abī al-Najūd di Kufa. Ibn Mujāhid ha documentato sette diverse letture, a cui Ibn al-Jazrī ne aggiunse altre tre. Esse sono: # Ibn ʿĀmir di Damasco (m. 736), trasmessa da Hishām e Ibn Zakwān # Ibn Kathīr di Mecca (m. 737), trasmessa da al-Bazzī e Qunbul # ʿĀṣim di Kufa (m. 745), trasmessa da Shuʿba e Ḥafṣ # Abū Jaʿfar al-Makhzūmī di Medina (m. 747), trasmessa da Ibn Wardān e Ibn Jammāz # Abū ʿAmr b. al-ʿAlāʾ di Bassora (m. 770), trasmessa da al-Dūrī e al-Sūsī # Ḥamza di Kufa (m. 772), trasmessa da Khalaf e Khallād # Nāfiʿ di Medina (m. 785), trasmessa da Warsh e Qalūn # al-Kisāʾī di Kufa (m. 804), trasmessa da Abū l-Ḥārith e al-Dūrī # Yaʿqūb al-Ḥaḍramī (m. 820), trasmessa da Ruways e Rawḥ # Khalaf di Kufa (m. 843), trasmessa da Isḥāq e Idrīs Oltre a esse ne furono accolte ancora altre quattro: # al-Ḥasan al-Baṣrī di Bassora (m. 728) # Ibn Muḥaysin di Mecca (m. 740) # al-Aʿmāsh di Kufa (m. 765) # al-Yazīdī di Bassora/Baghdad (m. 817) L'analfabetismo di Maometto Si è sostenuto e si sostiene ancora da parte di chi non ha abbracciato il credo islamico che Maometto non sarebbe stato il reale autore del Corano, se non altro in virtù di un suo presunto analfabetismo (in ambito non islamico si è affermato che il testo sacro dell'Islam fosse stato copiato da brani apocrifi dell'Antico e del Nuovo Testamento, laddove in ambito islamico si affermato che il complesso stile aulico e carico di simbolismi allusivi e carichi di pathos del Corano è invece una prova dell'origine divina della Rivelazione, che nulla avrebbe a che fare con una fattura di tipo umano). Maometto non scrisse alcuna parte del Corano, dando questo incarico (sommariamente adempiuto, visto lo stato imperfetto dello standard scritto della lingua araba) a suoi segretari, che provvidero a trasferire il dettato orale su occasionali pergamene o altri supporti di fortuna, come pezzi di stoffa - per lo più lino, seta o bazz, una sorta di satin -, legno ovvero ossa larghe di animali, come le scapole, e altro ancora). In ambito storiografico, alcuni autori affermano che il libro sacro sia stato il frutto della giustapposizione di testi scritti da diverse persone all'interno di un preciso, quanto breve, lasso di tempo, corrispondente all'incirca al trentennio dei primi tre califfi ortodossi, basandosi sugli insegnamenti di Maometto e sulla memoria storica dei primi fedeli che avevano vissuto in stretta e prolungata contiguità fisica con Maometto. In ambito islamico, per avvalorare l'attribuzione del testo coranico ad Allah, si cita a riprova di questa tesi anche la scarsa sensibilità poetica di Maometto, da lui stesso più volte sottolineata in vita,La diffidenza di Maometto verso la poesia, ritenuta un prodotto dei jinn, frequentemente carica di valori preislamici, oltre che dotata di fortissimi e pericolosi poteri evocatori, non impedì all'Islam di avere un proprio poeta, Hassan ibn Thabit, incaricato di rispondere letteralmente per le rime a quanti avessero voluto danneggiare coi loro versi la comunità dei credenti musulmani. facendo anche riferimento al fatto che il Corano in arabo è composto secondo le regole poetiche del sajʿ, una forma letteraria frequentemente usata negli oracoli preislamici. Tale tesi islamica si basa sulla definizione coranica di Maometto di al-nabī al-ummī: l'aggettivo ummī può infatti voler dire "analfabeta, illetterato", ma, come notano esegeti moderni, anche "nazionale",Ancor oggi la parola araba Umma significa tanto "comunità" quanto "nazione" (ad es. al-umam al-muttaḥida, "Nazioni Unite"), "attinente al gruppo d'appartenenza" e dunque, nell'interpretazione moderna, anche "profeta degli arabi".Carlo Alfonso Nallino, "Il significato del vocabolo coranico «Ummī» applicato a Maometto e quello di «al-Ummiyyūn», in: Raccolta di scritti editi e inediti, Roma, Istituto per l'Oriente, 1940, vol. II, pp. 60-65. Per alcuni "analfabetismo" va inteso nel senso di "impossibilità o grande difficoltà di scrivere frasi", vista l'inesistenza di fatto di uno standard scrittorio della lingua araba (la lingua parlata era invece elaborata, come mostrano i componimenti poetici ed epici d'età Jāhiliyya, preislamica), e non nel senso di "ignoranza della scrittura": una seppur non rifinita forma di scrittura dell'arabo esisteva e, entro questo limite, si può sostenere che Maometto sapesse scrivere, come dimostrerebbe il fatto che sarebbe stato in grado di leggere e firmare il Trattato di Ḥudaybiyya, che portò nel 628 a una tregua fra musulmani e pagani di Mecca. Tuttavia Balʿami, traduttore in farsi dell'opera annalistica di Muḥammad Ibn Ǧarīr al-Ṭabarī,Vita di Muhammad (a cura di S. Noja), Milano, Rizzoli, 1985, pp. 268-269. sottolinea un'alfabetizzazione sommaria di Maometto e afferma che il detto Trattato sarebbe stato messo per iscritto da ʿAlī, che fungeva da segretario, e che, quando questi si rifiutò di accondiscendere alle richieste dei Coreisciti di cancellare l'epiteto di "apostolo di Dio" (Rasūl Allāh), "Il Profeta gli avrebbe tolto allora il càlamo dalle mani e gli avrebbe domandato: 'Dove sono le parole «Apostolo di Dio»? Fammi vedere'. Le cancellò di suo pugno e disse: 'Scrivi «Muḥammad figlio di ʿAbd Allāh» e redigi il trattato come te l'ho dettato'". Con riferimento a quest'ultimo aneddoto, da altra fonte si afferma che Ṭabari''Taʾrīkh al-rusul wa l-mulūk'', 11 voll., 1969-77, Il Cairo, Dar al-maʿārif, II, f. 1549, p. 636. avrebbe in realtà scritto: « ... "Io sono il messaggero di Dio e sono Muḥammad ibn ʿAbd Allāh". - E disse ad ʿAlī: "Cancella messaggero di Dio". "No - rispose (ʿAlī) - per Dio, giammai ti cancellerò!". Allora l'Inviato di Dio prese il documento - egli non scriveva bene - e scrisse Muḥammad al posto di Messaggero di Dio (rasūl Allāh). Poi scrisse: "Questo è ciò su cui concorda Muḥammad: egli non entrerà a Mecca con le armi (in pugno)..." ».Ecco il testo originale traslitterato: « ... "Anā Rasūl Allāh wa anā Muḥammad ibn ʿAbd Allāh. Qāla lī ʿAlī (ʿalayhi al-salām): "Amha Rasūl Allāh". Wa qāla: "Lā wa-llāhi la amhaka abadan". Wa akhadhahu Rasūl Allāh (ṣalla Allāhu ʿalayihi wa sallama) - wa laysa yuḥassinu yaktabu - fa-kataba makān Rasūl Allāh Muḥammad fa-kataba: "Hadhā mā qudiya ʿalayhi Muḥammad: la yadkhalu Makka bi-l-silāḥ"... ». Secondo fonti islamiche antiche, smentite dalle recenti ricerche storiografiche, Maometto avrebbe redatto lettere per i potenti della Terra (Negus etiopico, basileus bizantino e Scià persiano-sasanide):Tabari, op. cit., II, f. 1560-1, pp. 644-46. gli storici notano che è largamente improbabile che le lettere di Maometto, che invitavano i sovrani a convertirsi alla neo-religione Martin Lings, Muhammad: His Life based on the earliest sources, Suhail Academy Lahore, 1994, p. 260. , siano state lette ai sovrani destinatari, vista l'elaboratezza dei cerimoniali di corte, specie di quelli persiani, che avrebbero impedito che missive di simile contenuto raggiungessero i sovrani e, pertanto, ne affermano l'inesistenza. Inoltre Maometto si sarebbe impegnato a scrivere un non meglio identificato "importante documento" da lasciare ai musulmani al momento della sua morte,Bukhari, Ṣaḥīḥ, Il Cairo, Muṣṭafā al-Bābī al-Ḥalabī, III, p. 158. secondo una tradizione che risale allo studioso Ibn ʿAbbās, cugino dello stesso Profeta. Non manca chiClaudio Lo Jacono ("La prima storiografia islamica. Modelli e prestiti", in: Lo spazio letterario del Medioevo, Roma, Salerno Editrice, 2003, p. 267, nota 24). sottolinea come sarebbe contraddittorio che proprio Maometto non fosse in grado di far fronte a quanto previsto dai versetti 13-14 della sura XVII del Corano, in cui si afferma «E abbiamo attaccato al collo di ogni uomo il suo destino e il dì della Risurrezione gli mostreremo un rotolo che troverà dispiegato a sé davanti. / "Leggi il tuo rotolo! Basterai tu stesso, oggi, a computare contro di te le tue azioni!"» (trad. di A. Bausani, Il Corano, Firenze, Sansoni, 1961, p. 202).Altri sostengono che questo passo del Corano è una metafora per indicare che ci sarà il giudizio di Dio dopo la morte, che l'uomo giudicato sappia o non sappia leggere e scrivere. Varrà la pena ricordare però che la lettura sunnita del Corano non prevede interpretazioni allegoriche (taʾwīl), ammesse invece dalla lettura sciita. Analisi critica del testo Sebbene già nel 1542 Martin Lutero, con una mossa che fece molto discutere, autorizzasse una nuova traduzione del Corano in lingua latina (effettuata da BiblianderIl Corano latino di Bibliander) con lo scopo di mostrarne la presunta "inferiorità" rispetto alla Bibbia,Vittorio Messori, Ipotesi su Gesù, SEI Editrice, Torino 1976, p. 253. soltanto a partire dalla metà del XIX secolo il Libro ha cominciato a essere passato al vaglio dell'analisi storiografica e filologica moderna, che cercano di verificarne l'attendibilità storica. Nonostante questo, al giorno d'oggi ancora non esiste una vera e propria "edizione critica" compilata con criteri moderni e scientifici''Il Corano'', traduzione di Alessandro Bausani, collana Biblioteca Universale Rizzoli, Milano, 1988, p. LV.. La conservazione del testo nel corso dei secoli Secondo i musulmani il testo della rivelazione coranica è immutabile nel corso dei secoli; conseguentemente esso viene tramandato dai musulmani parola per parola, lettera per lettera. Non sono stati pochi i musulmani di ogni sesso che in tutto il mondo e in tutti gli ultimi quattordici secoli hanno imparato a memoria le centinaia di pagine in lingua araba che costituiscono il Testo Sacro. Questo processo è noto con il nome di ḥifẓ, che significa difesa, conservazione.Una persona che ha memorizzato l'intero Corano si chiama pertanto ḥāfiẓ (masch.), ḥāfiẓa (femm.) e ḥuffāẓ (plurale). Memorizzare il testo del Corano sarebbe un modo per garantirne la preservazione nella sua forma autentica nel corso dei secoli. Sebbene il Corano sia stato tradotto in quasi tutte le lingue, i musulmani utilizzano tali traduzioni solo come strumenti ausiliari per lo studio e la comprensione dell'originale in arabo; la recitazione liturgica da parte del fedele musulmano deve avvenire sempre e comunque in arabo, essendo il Corano "Parola di Dio" (kalimat Allāh) e, pertanto, non facilmente 'interpretabile'.La questione è assai dibattuta. A chi crede che Dio parli in "arabo chiaro" (ʿarab mubīn), come dice esplicitamente il Corano, si contrappone chi ricorda come Dio parli per «parabole agli uomini» (Sura XXIV:35), non facilmente sottoponibili a puntuale esegesi. La complessa e non canonizzata interpretabilità del testo coranico è tipica del Sunnismo, mentre lo Sciismo crede che esso sia interpretato correttamente grazie all'Imam nascosto, che agisce ineffabilmente attraverso i dotti religiosi che, non a caso, sono definiti mujtahid, ossia interpreti autentici della Parola divina. L'Islam professa infatti che è in questa lingua che la rivelazione divina è stata trasmessa al profeta Maometto tramite l'angelo Gabriele. Per l'Islam la Parola di Dio è il Corano, mentre il profeta Maometto rappresenta il semplice strumento attraverso cui sarebbe avvenuta la rivelazione del Corano all'umanità. Secondo la tradizione, nel corso del periodo che va approssimativamente dal 610 al 632 (anno della morte del profeta) il Corano sarebbe stato rivelato a Maometto, dapprima per sure intere e brevi e quindi per brani, in considerazione della lunghezza talvolta notevole delle sure. Il profeta stesso provvedeva a indicare dove un certo brano dovesse essere disposto, con ciò costringendo a un notevole sforzo mnemonico i suoi sempre più numerosi fedeli che intendevano imparare a memoria la Parola di Dio. Numerosi sono gli episodi riguardanti la prima provvisoria sistemazione del materiale rivelato, con richieste frequenti d'interpretazioni di passaggi ritenuti oscuri dai fedeli e anche con qualche episodio che generò turbamento in alcuni musulmani. Ci riferiamo in particolare all'accusa di al-Ḥakam b. Abī l-ʿĀṣ che sarebbe stato condannato all'esilio da Medina per aver sospettato Maometto di sostituire il suo pensiero a quello di Allah nel rivelare il Sacro Testo, o al segretario - nel senso di "scrivano" (kātib) - ʿAbd Allāh b. Saʿd b. Abī Sarḥ, che trascrivendo una rivelazione, aggiunse di suo pugno una lode a Dio che Maomettò considerò rivelata. Il sospetto che Maometto fosse un impostore si affacciò evidentemente con forza alla mente dello scriba che, abiurando, fuggì alla volta della Siria, onde evitare la punizione capitale prevista per il grave peccato di apostasia (ridda).A. Guillaume, The Life of Muhammad, trad. della al-Sīrat al-nabawiyya di Ibn Isḥāq/Ibn Hishām, Oxford U.P., p. 550.. Questa ricostruzione, peraltro molto utilizzata dai missionari cristiani, è però messa in dubbio dagli esegeti musulmani, in quanto i versetti in questione sarebbero stati rivelati alla Mecca prima della conversione stessa di ʿAbd Allāh.Abdullah Ibn Sad Ibn Abi Sarh: Where Is the Truth? Pentito, tornerà dal profeta più tardi per essere perdonato e a lui sarà più tardi riservata all'epoca del califfato dell'omayyade Muʿāwiya ibn Abī Sufyān una lusinghiera carriera militare e amministrativa. La precarietà da un lato del ductus consonantico (rasm) della lingua araba scritta e dall'altro del materiale stesso fino ad allora usato per vergare in modo approssimativoFoglie di palma, scapole di grandi animali, pezzi di tessuto, papiro. i brani della rivelazione coranica,Il testo coranico - come ricorda P.K. Hitti (p. 136) - fu «fissato dai due visir abbasidi Ibn Muqla e Ibn ʿĪsā nel 933 con l'aiuto del dotto Mujāhid». nonché la morte nella battaglia di ʿAqrabāʾ (12 maggio 633/rabīʿ I 12) in Yamama, nel quadro della guerra della cosiddetta "Ridda", di un numero particolarmente elevato di fedeli musulmani (qurrāʾ) che avevano memorizzato per intero il Testo Sacro, indusse già il primo califfo Abū Bakr a incaricare della trasposizione per iscritto del Corano un gruppo di persone coordinato dal principale scrivano del profeta, Zayd ibn Thābit. Il lavoro di raccolta e collazione del materiale coranico conobbe evidentemente un rallentamento a causa della morte nel 634 di Abū Bakr e dell'avvio sotto il secondo califfo ʿUmar della convulsa fase delle conquiste arabo-islamiche in Siria-Palestina, Egitto, Mesopotamia e Iran occidentale. Sarebbe stato così il terzo califfo ʿUthmān ad avere il merito della sistematizzazione definitiva della redazione scritta dell'intero testo coranico (muṣḥaf). Ancora una volta a coordinare lo sforzo fu Zayd ibn Thābit e il principio fu quello di accettare solo quelle tradizioni che, separatamente testimoniate da due musulmani che le avevano raccolte di persona, fossero in tutto e per tutto combacianti alla lettera. Una sola eccezione fu fatta per Khuzayma ibn Thābit (m. 657), la cui eccezionale memoria e affidabilità gli aveva procurato da parte di Maometto il soprannome onorifico di Dhū l-shahādatayn (quello delle due testimonianze),Nel diritto islamico, la testimonianza (per essere valida) deve essere resa da almeno due persone adulte, di sesso maschile, di sano intelletto e di buona nomea. Nel caso di testimonianza resa da una donna varrà lo stesso principio della pubertà, sano intendimento e affidabilità ma essa potrà surrogare solo la metà di una testimonianza maschile. Quindi saranno ammesse le testimonianze di due uomini, di quattro donne e di un uomo e due donne per il quale fu accettato il principio della validità della sua unica certificazione. A redazione ultimata, il califfo dette disposizione affinché quattro copie - identiche a quella conservata a Medina - fossero inviate nei quattro amṣār fino ad allora costituiti o esistenti (al-Kūfa, al-Baṣra, Mecca e Siria, chiamata allora al-Shām) e che le copie divergenti da quella per suo incarico raccolta fossero distrutte. È noto che uno dei primi musulmani, Ibn Masʿūd, proprietario di una copia da lui stesso vergata e alquanto difforme da quella di ʿUthmān, si rifiutò d'ubbidire e venne per questo maltrattatoYaʿqūbī (Taʾrīkh, ed. M. T. Houtsma, 2 voll., Leida, Brill, 1883, II, p. 170) parla di "fustigazione". dalle guardie del califfoClaudio Lo Jacono, Storia del mondo islamico (VII-XVI secolo. I. Il Vicino Oriente, Torino, Einaudi, p. 59. inviati a sequestrargliela e a distruggerla che, però, pare agissero più di loro iniziativa che per sua specifica autorizzazione. Ibn Masʿūd viene definito da Caetani un uomo "incomodo ed irrequieto, forse assai vano", anche se la tradizione ne ricorda i meritiLeone Caetani, Annali dell'Islām, vol. VII, Milano, Hoepli, 1914, sub anno 32 a.H., "Necrologio di ʿAbdallah b. Masʿūd", p. 569. in quanto "possedeva... una vivace intelligenza e sovrattutto una buona memoria".Ibidem. Il futuro secondo califfo, 'Umar ibn al-Khattab, lo definì "un sacchetto (kunayf) pieno di scienza" e migliore di lui nella sua veste di "maestro" (muʿallim) quando lo destinò alla gestione finanziaria del miṣr di Kufa, mentre Abū l-Dardā si spinse a dire che "lui morto, nessuno gli è uguale". Alcune fonti storiche - chiaramente collegate alla polemica che contrappose più tardi sciiti a sunniti per quanto riguardava il contenuto della vulgata coranica di ʿUthmān - esprimono dubbi, oltre che sulla sua cultura e istruzione, anche sulla sua onestà, a dispetto del fatto che egli appartenesse a quei Compagni cui il Profeta aveva preannunciato il Paradiso già in vita. È noto infatti che a Medina egli propugnasse versioni del Corano piuttosto differenti da quelle conosciute. Nonostante si vantasse della sua posizione di domestico intimo del Profeta,Bukhari lo definisce addirittura nel suo Ṣaḥīḥ come "il più vicino a Maometto". accreditato com'era dell'essere stato la sesta persona ad aver abbracciato la religione islamica, non fu accolto nel novero dei Compagni - tutti decisamente più colti di lui - che si incaricarono poi di redigere il testo coranico e che furono oggetto di una sua vibrante khutba di protesta nella moschea di Kufa, malgrado egli avesse ascoltato dalla bocca del Profeta più di settanta Sure coraniche.Leone Caetani, op. cit., p. 564. La polemica tra lui e il califfo, comunque, scandalizzò parecchi vecchi musulmani e concorse a rovinare in parte la reputazione e la popolarità di ʿUthmān. Evoluzione del testo coranico A lato di tale presupposto teologico di assoluta immutabilità del testo, alcuni studiosi orientalisti hanno fatto però notare che il Corano è stato oggetto di una certa evoluzione: la versione attuale sarebbe il frutto di numerose redazioni compiute fino a due secoli dopo la morte di Maometto, e gran parte del contenuto del libro sarebbe già esistito prima della sua nascita. In particolare sono riportati aneddoti leggendari sull'infanzia di Gesù che trovano palese ispirazione nei vangeli apocrifi. Nel 1972, durante i lavori di restauro della Grande Moschea di Ṣanʿāʾ, capitale dello Yemen, alcuni operai scoprirono per caso un’intercapedine tra il soffitto interno e quello esterno dell’edificio. Si trattava di una “tomba delle carte”, cioè una “sepoltura” di vecchi testi religiosi ormai in disuso e che per il loro carattere sacro non è permesso distruggere: una pratica in uso anche nel mondo ebraico, come dimostrato dai documenti della "Gheniza dei Palestinesi" di Fustat studiati da Shlomo Dov GoiteinUna società mediterranea, Milano, Bompiani, 2002.. A Ṣanʿāʾ ci si imbatté in una quantità considerevole di antiche pergamene e documenti più o meno rovinati dal tempo, umidità, topi e insetti. Nel 1979, su richiesta di Qāḍī Ismāʿīl al-Akwāʾ, allora Presidente dell’Autorità per le Antichità Yemenite, uno studioso tedesco, Gerd-Rüdiger Puin, della Universität des Saarlandes, cominciò a lavorare sul materiale ritrovato. Scoprì che alcune pergamene, risalenti al 680 circa, risultavano essere frammenti del più antico Corano esistente. Da analisi più approfondite cominciarono a emergere alcuni elementi interessanti: oltre che scarti dalla versione standard del Corano ("In ogni pagina le differenze con la vulgata coranica sono una decina", sostiene Puin) e un ordine dei versetti non convenzionale, si può notare con chiarezza la presenza di nuove versioni, riscritte sopra quelle precedenti. Tuttavia, con il tempo il clamore nei confronti dei manoscritti di Ṣanʿāʾ è rientrato: eccettuate alcune differenze minori, come un diverso ordine di alcune sure (che nel Corano non sono disposte in ordine cronologico, ma grosso modo di lunghezza), variazioni minori del testo e abbellimenti stilistici, i manoscritti di Ṣanʿāʾ aderiscono sostanzialmente con il Corano giunto ai giorni nostri. [It should be mentioned that the article's alarmist tone concerning the discovery of the Yemeni manuscripts seems totally uncalled for. Lester admits that so far the manuscripts show some unconventional verse orderings, minor textual variations, and rare styles of orthography and artistic embellishment. However, the past existence of such manuscripts is well known to Muslims and those that did not completely agree with the Uthmanic text were eliminated in various ways. The recovery of an ancient manuscript dating back to the earliest history of Islam that differs in minor ways from the Uthmanic text and that was eliminated from circulation will hardly cause Muslims to feel the need to rewrite their history; if anything, it will only confirm it for them."] Il lavoro di restauro sui manoscritti ha portato alla sistemazione di oltre 15.000 fogli presso la Dār al-Makhṭūṭāt (Casa dei Manoscritti) dello Yemen: lo studioso, coadiuvato dal suo collega H.C. Graf von Bothmer, si limitò però a catalogare e classificare i frammenti, pubblicando solo qualche breve osservazione critico-contenutistica sul valore della scoperta, per timore che le autorità yemenite vietassero ogni ulteriore accesso. Ad altri studiosi, in effetti, non sono stati rilasciati i permessi necessari per visionare i manoscritti.Gerd-Rüdiger Puin, "Observations on Early Qurʾān Manuscripts in Ṣanʿāʾ", in: The Qur'an as Text, a cura di S. Wild, Brill, Leide 1966. Le affermazioni di Puin sono però state smentite da Sergio Noja Noseda, uno studioso italiano, e da Christian Robin, archeologo francese, che hanno affermato di aver avuto pieno accesso al sito, e di aver scattato numerose foto; anche Ursula Dreibholz, responsabile del progetto di restauro, ha confermato il sostegno garantito delle autorità yemenite[http://www.degruyter.com/view/j/islm.2010.87.issue-1-2/islam-2011-0025/islam-2011-0025.xml Sadeghi, Behnam; Goudarzi, Mohsen (March 2012). "Ṣanʿāʾ 1 and the Origins of the Qur’ān". Der Islam 87 (1-2): 1–129]. Viene inoltre fatto notare che il sito venne visitato da non arabisti quali Franҫois Mitterrand, Gerhard Schröder, il Principe Claus di Olanda e delegazioni straniere e autorità religiose; a convincere poi il Presidente della Germania Ovest a finanziare il progetto di restauro furono degli studiosi tedeschi. Tale scoperta, se da un lato invalida il concetto di immutabilità del Corano, postulato dai musulmani dopo i contributi di Aḥmad b. Ḥanbal nel IX secolo e imposto come dogma solo dopo l'avvio del califfato di al-Mutawakkil (847-861), dall'altro lato ha contribuito però a mettere alquanto in crisi anche l'ipotesi avanzata a fine anni settanta del XX secolo dallo studioso britannico John Wansbrough. Questi fu il capofila di una serie di studiosi per i quali il testo coranico e, di fatto, gli assetti giuridico-religiosi dell'Islam in genere, sarebbero stati concepiti e portati a realizzazione in una fase assai più avanzata rispetto al VII secolo e, più esattamente, non prima del II secolo del calendario islamico, equivalente all'VIII/IX secolo della nostra era. Altri studiosi fanno però notare che, stante la sostanziale aderenza dei manoscritti di Ṣanʿā al testo coranico, l'assunto riguardante l'immutabilità dello stesso non solo rimane valido, ma si rafforza, per via della consapevolezza che testi più antichi di quelli di ʿUthmān non abbiamo in realtà differenze sostanziali con quelli moderni. L'ipotesi si basava sull'oggettiva tarda comparsa della produzione scritta, attestata solo a partire dal II secolo islamico, al quale risale il primo manoscritto, pervenutoci in uno standard compiuto della lingua araba, fino a quel momento rimasta a uno stadio di rudimentalità, pur in presenza di una estrema raffinatezza della lingua parlata, specialmente poetica. Ciò era stato causato dal protratto permanere di irrisolte storture morfologiche della scrittura che, tra l'altro, non era stata a lungo in grado di distinguere fra loro interi gruppi di grafemi, fin quando infine si poté ovviare (probabilmente grazie al contributo di convertiti provenienti dalla cultura siriaca, ebraica e persiana mazdea), col ricorso a una distinta puntuazione delle consonanti, tale da consentire infine un percorso intellettivo senza incertezze da parte del lettore. Traduzioni del Corano Malgrado i musulmani considerino che qualsiasi traduzione dal testo arabo del Corano non possa evitare d'introdurre - in quanto traduzione - elementi di ambiguità se non di vero e proprio travisamento semantico, e siano pertanto tendenzialmente sfavorevoli a qualsiasi versione del loro testo sacro in idioma diverso da quello originale, l'estrema esiguità dei musulmani arabofoni (all'incirca il 10% dell'intera popolazione islamica mondiale) ha condotto ad approntare traduzioni nelle più diverse lingue del mondo anche islamico: dal persiano al turco, dall'urdu all'indonesiano, dall'hindi al berbero. La prima traduzione completa del Corano fu completata nell'884 ad Alwar (Sind, oggi Pakistan) per disposizione di ʿAbd Allāh b. ʿUmar b. ʿAbd al-ʿAzīz, su richiesta del Raja hindu Mehruk. Non si sa tuttavia se detta traduzione fosse in hindi, sanscrito o nel locale linguaggio del Sind, dal momento che l'opera non ci è pervenuta.English Translations of the Quran » Crescent Famosa è invece la traduzione in lingua latina commissionata da Pietro il Venerabile, abate di Cluny, a Roberto di Ketton (o Robertus Ratenensis) e a Ermanno Dalmata, cui partecipò anche l'ebreo convertito al Cristianesimo Petrus Alfonsi. Il lavoro fu completato nel 1143 ed ebbe duratura fortuna perché su di esso fu costruita la traduzione approntata da Bibliander e pubblicata a Basilea nel 1543. Quattrocento anni dopo la traduzione cluniacense, giunse nel 1537-38 il lavoro stampato a Venezia (presso la stamperia Ad signum putei) da Paganino de Paganini da Brescia. Quest'ultima impresa traduttoria è di particolare interesse per le sue complesse vicende conosciute. Non sappiamo se essa fosse stata commissionata dagli Ottomani o se (ancora una volta) il Corano dovesse servire ai sacerdoti nella loro opera missionaria o per la confutazione comunque del libro sacro dell'Islam ma la traduzione latina fu trovata talmente zeppa di errori e di grossolani travisamenti, da essere (pare) ritirata e fatta bruciare per disposizione di Papa Paolo III.Una copia però miracolosamente scampò al rogo ed è stata rinvenuta nell'ultimo scorcio del XX secolo nella Biblioteca dei Frati Minori di San Michele in Isola, a Venezia. Si veda Link relativo Più tardo, ma a lungo rimasto un classico ancor oggi fruibile, è il lavoro di Ludovico Marracci, che dette alle stampe la sua traduzione a Padova solo nel 1698, dopo quarant'anni di studio solerte e approfondito del Corano e di molte fonti arabe. Per quanto riguarda la lingua italiana, il Corano fu per la prima volta proposto in volgare toscano nel 1547 a Venezia dal fiorentino Andrea Arrivabene, anche se l'opera fu preceduta da quella allestita da un tal Marco, canonico della Cattedrale di Toledo, che la curò tra il 1210 e il 1213. Un suo lacerto è stato recentemente scoperto, studiato ed edito da Luciano Formisano, dell'Università di Bologna''Iddio ci dia buon viaggio e guadagno'', Firenze, Ed. Polistampa, 2006., che l'ha rinvenuto all'interno del fiorentino codice Riccardiano 1910: autografo di Piero di Giovanni Vaglienti (Firenze, 1438- post 15-7-1514). Al XX secolo vanno invece riferite le versioni di studiosi di vaglia quali Luigi Bonelli, Martino Mario Moreno, Alessandro Bausani e, da ultimo, Ida Zilio Grandi, che si è avvalsa della competenza di Alberto Ventura (un allievo di Bausani). La traduzione di Bausani, considerato tra i massimi islamisti italiani, è tuttora quella più diffusa tra gli studiosi non musulmani, malgrado la prima edizione risalga al 1955, oltre mezzo secolo prima cioè di quella, senz'altro soddisfacente, edita dalla Mondadori. Se ne contano numerose altre, di diversa qualità scientifica, spesso tradotte da musulmani che sono stati mossi all'impresa dalla loro convinzione che le traduzioni scientifiche anzidette fossero comunque tendenzialmente fuorvianti, proprio perché curate da orientalisti non musulmani, senza peraltro poter sfuggire anch'essi alle critiche di fondo di chi sostiene l'inevitabilità dell'adagio "traduttore traditore". In particolare la traduzione di Hamza Roberto Piccardo, editore italiano convertito all’Islam, è di gran lunga la più diffusa nelle moschee e nei centri islamici italiani, essendo promossa e revisionata dall’UCOII. Secondo il giornalista (ora politico) arabo Magdi Allam, convertitosi al Cattolicesimo dal natio Islam, la versione di Piccardo sarebbe caratterizzata da "terrificanti commenti anticristiani, antiebraici, antioccidentali e lesivi della piena dignità della donna e, più in generale, dei diritti fondamentali della persona"Magdi Cristiano Allam, Grazie Gesù, Mondadori, Milano, 2008 e questo non farebbe che istigare all'odio e alla violenza i musulmani italiani, sfavorendo la pacifica convivenza tra persone di fedi diverse. Un esempio delle differenze tra le due correnti di pensiero (occidentale e orientale) nelle traduzioni è contenuto nel successivo paragrafo. Versetti riferiti a Cristianesimo e Giudaismo : « In verità coloro che credono, siano essi Giudei, Cristiani o Sabei, tutti coloro che credono in Allah e nell'Ultimo Giorno e compiono il bene riceveranno il compenso presso il loro Signore. Non avranno nulla da temere e non saranno afflitti. » Corano, Sura 2, vv. 62 : « Dicono: «Siate giudei o nazareni, sarete sulla retta via». Dì: «Seguiamo piuttosto la religione di Abramo, che era puro credente e non associatore». » Corano, Sura II, v. 135 : « Chi vuole una religione diversa dall'Islam, il suo culto non sarà accettato, e nell'altra vita sarà tra i perdenti. » Corano, Sura III, v. 85 : « Coloro che credono, i Giudei, i Sabei o i Nazareni e chiunque creda in Allah e nell'Ultimo Giorno e compia il bene, non avranno niente da temere e non saranno afflitti. » Corano, Sura V, v. 69 : « Sono certamente miscredenti quelli che dicono: «Allāh è il Messia, figlio di Maria!». Mentre il Messia disse: «O Figli di Israele, adorate Allāh, mio Signore e vostro Signore». Quanto a chi attribuisce consimili ad Allāh, Allāh gli preclude il Paradiso, il suo rifugio sarà il Fuoco. Gli ingiusti non avranno chi li soccorra! » Corano, Sura V, v. 72 : « E dissero: Abbiamo ucciso Gesù il Messia, figlio di Maria, il messaggero di Dio. Essi non lo uccisero, non lo crocifissero, ma così parve loro... » Corano, Sura IV, v. 157, traduzione di Roberto Hamza Piccardo, 1994 : « In verità vi reco un segno da parte del vostro Signore. Plasmo per voi un simulacro di uccello nella creta e poi vi soffio sopra e con il permesso di Dio diventa un uccello. E prendo la morte per la vita con il permesso di Dio. E vi dico quel che mangiate e quel che accumulate nelle vostre case... » Corano, Sura III, v. 49, traduzione di Roberto Hamza Piccardo, 1994 : « In verità, per Dio Gesù è simile ad Adamo. Egli lo creò dalla polvere, poi disse: “Sii!” ed egli fu. » Corano, Sura III, v. 59, traduzione di Roberto Hamza Piccardo, 1994 : « Guidaci per la retta via, la via di coloro sui quali hai effuso la Tua grazia, la via di coloro coi quali non sei adirato, la via di quelli che non vagolano nell'errore! » Corano, Sura I, vv. 6-7, traduzione di Alessandro Bausani, 1955 : « Guidaci sulla retta via, la via di coloro che hai colmato di grazia, non di coloro che sono incorsi nella tua ira, né degli sviati. » Corano, Sura I, vv. 6-7, traduzione di Roberto Hamza Piccardo, 1994 Controversa è l’interpretazione di chi sarebbero gli "incorsi nell’ira di Dio" e gli "sviati", nel versetto 7 della prima sura, (al-Fātiḥa, "l'Aprente".Nella traduzione mondadoriana di Zilio Grandi si propone l'inusuale traduzione "L'Esordio") Piccardo, nel suo commento, sostiene come "tutta l’esegesi classica, ricollegandosi fedelmente alla tradizione afferma che con questa espressione Allah indica gli ebrei (''yahūd) ". Quindi gli ebrei sarebbero "coloro che sono incorsi nella Tua ira", non avendo riconosciuto come profeta ''ʿĪsā (Gesù); i cristiani sarebbero invece "gli sviati", in quanto trasgrediscono il Primo Pilastro dell'Islam (vedi: Cinque pilastri dell'Islam), quello dell'unicità di Allāh, poiché adorano la Trinità. Studiosi occidentali invece si oppongono a un'interpretazione così "personalizzante" del versetto, giacché riferendosi esplicitamente a ebrei e cristiani sminuirebbe il valore universale del Libro. Si preferisce quindi riferirsi a due possibili errori nel seguire la Via, concettualmente opposti: uno, quello riconducibile alla maggior parte degli ebrei, sarebbe quello di perdersi in un astratto ed eccessivo formalismo nell'ubbidire al Messaggio Divino, l'altro, quello riconducibile alla maggior parte dei cristiani, sarebbe quello al contrario di seguire troppo lo spirito della Legge e non il suo dettato formale (antinomismo) e di fatto perdere la Via. In particolare Bausani, nel suo commento, sostiene che "tali interpretazioni, oltre a diminuire il valore universalistico della bella preghiera … sono anche difficilmente accettabili sintatticamente, data la forma negativa nella quale le espressioni suddette appaiono nel testo". Da altre parti del Corano risulterebbe inoltre che ebrei e cristiani avrebbero corrotto (cioè modificato volontariamente) le Rivelazioni precedenti, nascondendo alcune parti, modificandone altre (ad esempio, secondo il Corano, la frase evangelica "Verrà il Consolatore" nel Vangelo di Giovanni profetizzerebbe la venuta di Maometto).Carlo Alfonso Nallino, Vita di Maometto, Roma, Istituto per l'Oriente, 1946, p. 26. Non esistono versetti che esortino a uccidere o a convertire con la forza i politeisti (mushrikūn), un cui sinonimo nel Corano è "idolatri".Si veda la lunga lista sotto la voce «idolatria», che comprende anche la voce «pagani», nell'Indice della traduzione di A. Bausani (pp. 759-60). Per tutti costoro si reitera più volte la minaccia di tremendi castighi, riservati però loro da Allāh solo nell'Aldilà. Le uniche esortazioni a combattere gli "associatori", i "negatori" e i politeisti e a ucciderli, come si può esemplarmente leggere nel versetto 191 della Sura II, (Uccidete dunque chi vi combatte dovunque li troviate e scacciateli di dove hanno scacciato voi, ché lo scandalo è peggio dell'uccidere; ma non combatteteli presso il Sacro Tempio, a meno che non siano essi ad attaccarvi colà; in tal caso uccideteli. Tale è la ricompensa dei Negatori Trad. di A. Bausani) si trovano di fatto solo nei consimili passaggi riguardanti il "jihād minore", che storicamente il testo sacro sembra riferire alle azioni ostili che, fin dall'inizio della vita della Comunità organizzata da Maometto a Medina, contrapposero i nemici pagani della Umma islamica ai musulmani.Cfr. W. M. Watt, Mahomet à Médine, Parigi, Payot, 1978, p. 377. ISBN 2-228-50160-3 e Claudio Lo Jacono, Maometto, Roma-Bari, Laterza, 2011, p. 83. Fra i miscredenti non sono in ogni caso da annoverare gli appartenenti alla "Gente del libro" (Ahl al-Kitab), ovvero i cristiani, gli ebrei e i sabei, che sono considerati custodi di una tradizione divina precedente al Corano che, per quanto alterata da tempo e uomini, è ritenuta comunque basilarmente valida, anche se per difetto. Ponendosi come Terza Rivelazione dopo la Torah e i Vangeli (Injīl), ovvero come completamento del Messaggio trasmesso a ebrei e cristiani, il Corano contiene diversi riferimenti ai personaggi della Bibbia e a tradizioni ebraiche e cristiane. Sulla figura di Gesù in particolare il Corano ricorda dottrine gnostiche e docetiste, sostenendo che sulla croce sarebbe stato sostituito con un sosia o con un simulacro, solo apparentemente dotato di vita. Islamismo e filosofia greca Il Corano è foriero di alcuni elementi fondamentali: rigoroso monoteismo senza termini mediani fra Dio creatore e l'universo creato; una provvidenza divina che si estende ai singoli individui; un'immortalità personale con un'eternità di felicità o di dolore a seconda della condotta tenuta nella vita terrena. La filosofia greca, che gli Islamici conoscevano dai persiani e dai siriaci, presentava invece un sistema dottrinario con una complessa tematica scientifica ed un razionalismo derivato da Aristotele, aspetti estranei alla precettistica coranica. Le correnti filosofiche musulmane, nate almeno un secolo prima della Scolastica occidentale, si divisero nell'accordo, spesso difficile, tra Corano e filosofia greca. I Mutakallimun ("coloro che disputano", i "dialettici") erano fedeli all'ortodossia coranica e sostenevano l'eternità del kâlam (Parola) divino; i Mu'taziliti ("coloro che si allontanano", gli "indipendenti") rappresentavano il razionalismo antidogmatico e, di conseguenza, affermavano la non-eternità della Parola; i Fratelli della Purità elaborarono in una poderosa "Enciclopedia" (secolo X) tutti i motivi fondamentali della metafisica che erano trattati negli scritti pesudo- aristotelici (De Causis, Theologia Aristotelis); i sufi attinsero al pensiero del neoplatonismo elaborando una dottrina mistica. Grandi filosofi e scienziati furono poi al-Kindi, al-Farabi, Avicenna, Averroè e Al-Ghazali.Giuseppe Faggin, Storia della filosofia, vol. 1, pag. 245-246, ed. Principato, 1983. Curiosità Il Corano più grande è stato pubblicato da DeaPrinting Officine Grafiche di Novara (ex gruppo De Agostini) per il presidente del Tatarstan (Russia), Rustam Minnekhanov. È infatti alto 2 metri e pesa cinque quintali, di cui 120 chili di sola copertinaCorano da guinnes fatto a Novara e sarà esposto in una moschea appositamente costruita a Kazan' (Russia)Realizzato dalla novarese DeaPrinting il Corano più grande e prezioso del mondo. Note Bibliografia Traduzioni italiane facilmente reperibili (in ordine di pubblicazione): * Il Corano, a cura di L. Bonelli, Hoepli, Milano 1987 (rist. dell'edizione del 1929) * Il Corano, a cura di A. Bausani, Sansoni, Firenze 1955 (poi Rizzoli-BUR, Milano 1988 e successive ristampe) * Il Corano, a cura di M. M. Moreno, UTET, Torino 1967 * Il Corano, a cura di Federico J. Peirone, 2 voll., Mondadori, Milano 1979 * Il Corano, a cura di C. Guzzetti, Elle Di Ci, Torino 1989 * Il Corano, a cura di Martino Pillitteri, Edizioni di via Murgia, Milano 2010 * Il Corano, a cura di Alberto Ventura (trad. di Ida Zilio Grandi), Mondadori, Milano, 2010 Traduzioni italiane di autori musulmani: * Il Corano, a cura di Roberto Hamza Piccardo, Newton Compton, Roma 1996 * Il Corano, a cura di G. Mandel, UTET, Torino 2004 (con testo a fronte) Su vari aspetti del testo e della sua storia: * Theodor Nöldeke-Friedrich Schwally, Geschichte des Qorans, Berlino, 1919. * Luigi Bonelli, Il Corano, Milano, Hoepli, 1929. * Arthur Jeffery, The Qurʾān as Scripture, New York, 1952. * Richard Bell, Introduction to the Qurʾan, Edimburgo, 1953. * Alessandro Bausani, Il Corano, Firenze, Sansoni, 1961. * Philip K. Hitti, History of the Arabs, Londra, Macmillan & Co. Ltd, 19648 (trad. ital. Storia degli Arabi, Firenze, La Nuova Italia editrice, 1966). * Martino Mario Moreno, Il Corano, Torino, UTET, 1967. * Régis Blachère, Introduction au Coran, Parigi, Maisonneuve et Larose. * Régis Blachère, Le Coran, Parigi, PUF (Que sais-je? n° 1245). * Mohammed Arkoun, Lectures du Coran, Parigi, Maisonneuve et Larose, 1982 * Asmaa Godin, Les sciences du Coran, Al-Qalam, 1992. * Abdallâh Shihâtah, [http://www.islamophile.org/spip/rubrique154.html Introduction aux sciences du Coran], islamophile.org. * Mohamed Talbi et Maurice Bucaille, Réflexions sur le Coran, Seghers, 1989. * Muhammad Hamidullah avec la collaboration de M. Léturmy, Le Saint Coran, 12ème édition, 1986, Maison d'Ennour. * Maurice Bucaille, La Bible, le Coran et la science: Les écritures saintes examinées à la lumière des connaissances modernes, Seghers, 1976. * Youssef Seddik, Nous n'avons jamais lu le Coran, éditions de l'Aube. * Youssef Seddik, Le Coran, autre lecture, autre traduction, coédition éditions Barzakh /les éditions de l'Aube, résumé de l'ouvrage. * Les grands thèmes du Coran, Classement thématique établi par Jean-Luc Monneret, préface du Docteur Dalil Boubaker, Éditions Dervy ISBN|978-2-84454-241-0, juin 2003. * C. Saccone, Allah, Il Dio del Terzo Testamento. Letture coraniche, Medusa, Milano 2005 * Jacques Jomier, Les Grands Thèmes Du Coran, Ed. Le Centurion, parution 01/1978 * Jacques Jomier, Dieu et l'homme dans le Coran, L'aspect religieux de la nature humaine joint à l'obéissance au Prophète de l'islam, paru en février 1996, 248 pages, Collection « Patrimoines - Islam », Parigi, Ed. du Cerf. * L'histoire du Coran comme document écrit, De Premare A.-L. (1), Affiliation de l'auteur: Université de Provence, Institut de recherche et d'études sur le monde arabe et musulman (CNRS), Aix-en-Provence, Le Coran et la Bible, 1998, no 115. * Mystique et politique: le Coran des islamistes, Commentaire coranique de Sayyid Qutb (1906-1966), Olivier Carré, paru en avril 2004, Collection « Patrimoines - Islam », Parigi, Editions du Cerf. * Edouard-Marie Gallez, Le Messie et son prophète, Aux origines de l’Islam 2 tomes, Tome 1. De Qumran à Muhammad, Tome 2. Du Muhammad des Califes au Muhammad de l’histoire, Versailles, Éditions de Paris (un résumé sur le lien suivant: http://www.ict-toulouse.asso.fr/ble/site/659.html) cette publication a constitué la thèse de doctorat en théologie / histoire des religions qu’Edouard-Marie Gallez a soutenue à l’Université de Strasbourg II en 2004. * Une lecture juive du Coran de Hai Bar-Zeev, Ed. Berg, Parution: 02/09/2005, ISBN 2-911289-81-1 résumé de l'ouvrage * Un verset manquant du Coran, Claude Gilliot, En hommage au Père Jomier, o.p. Études réunies et coordonnées par Marie-Thérèse Urvoy, paru en juin 2002, Collection «Patrimoines - Islam», Parigi, Ed. du Cerf. * Le Coran, la Bible et l'Orient ancien, Mondher Sfar, 1998, Parigi, Editions Sfar, 2e édition critiques de l'ouvrage. ethttp://misraim4.free.fr/divers/le_coran_la_bible_et_orient.pdf * Le Coran est-il authentique?, Mondher Sfar, Ed. Sfar, Diffusion Ed. du Cerf, 2000. * Theodor Nöldeke, Geschichte des Qorans (Histoire du Coran), 1860 http://www.portail-religion.com/encyclopedie/n/Theodor_Noldeke/Theodor_Noldeke.php * Kenneth Cragg, The Event of the Qurʾan. Islam in its Scripture, Oxford, 1971. * Régis Blachère, Introduction au Coran, Parigi, 1977. * Patricia Crone-Michel Cook, Hagarism. The Making of the Islamic World, Cambridge, 1977. * John E. Wansbrough, Quranic Studies. Sources and methods of scriptural interpretation, Oxford University Press, Oxford, 1977. * Idem, The Sectarian Milieu: content and composition of Islamic salvation history, Oxford University Press, Oxford, 1978. * Fazlur Rahman, Major Themes in the Qurʾan, Minneapolis, 1980. * Muhammad Arkoun, Lectures du Coran, Parigi, 1982. * S. Wild (a cura di), The Qurʾân as text, Leida, 1996. * Gerd-Rüdiger Puin, "Observations on Early Qur'an Manuscripts in Sana'a", in: The Qurʾan as Text, ed. Stefan Wild, Leyden, E.J. Brill, 1996. * F. McGrew Donner, Narratives of Islamic Origins: the Beginning of Islamic Historical Writing, Princeton, 1998. * M. ʿAbdel Haleem, Understanding the Qurʾan. Themes and Style, Londra e New York, 1999. * Sayyid Qutb, In the Shade of the Qurʾan, Leicester, 1999. * Issa Boullata, Literary Structures of Religious Meaning in the Qurʾân, Richmond, 2000. * Andrew Rippin, The Qurʾan and its Interpretative Tradition, Ashgate, 2001. * S. Taji-Farouki (a cura di), Modern Muslim Intellectuals and the Qurʾan, Londra, 2004. * A. Ventura, "L'Islām sunnita nel periodo classico (VII-XVI secolo)", in (a cura di G. Filoramo), Islam - Storia delle religioni, Roma-Bari, Ed. Laterza, 1999 (edizione rinnovata), pp. 88–100. * Muhammad Ibn Garir al-Tabari, Vita di Muhammad, a cura di S. Noja, Milano, Rizzoli (BUR), 1985 - ISBN 88-17-16860-2 (in realtà il lavoro non è quello di Tabari ma di Balʿami). Collegamenti esterni * Al-Quran più di 140 traduzioni in 35 lingue (tra cui l'italiano 'Hamza Roberto Piccardo') * Il Corano - Il testo, la sua intera recitazione in mp3, la traslitterazione in caratteri latini * Elenco delle divergenze riscontrate nei lacerti rinvenuti a San‘ā‘ * Traduzione di un articolo di Toby Lester sull'evoluzione del testo coranico * Traduzione di un articolo di Joseph Smith sull'evoluzione del testo coranico * Un'Introduzione al Corano * Saggio analitico sul Corano tradotto da Piccardo (versetti ordinati per temi) Categoria:Voci